I'm Henry!
by I'm Random
Summary: "I turn to face my mom, and have to fight back the tears that quickly cover my eyes, I rapidly blink and straighten my posture. My eyes stare straight ahead, focusing anywhere else but at the gun poised in her hand." Henry's trapped in Peter Pan's body and Pan is trapped in his. What happens now? How will Henry live in Pan's body? Will he ever get his own body back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm I'm Random! Let me thank you for clicking on this story and reading it, I really appreciate it! I thought up this story the moment I saw the promo for 3x10 "The New Neverland" when a confused Henry shouts "I'm Henry!". So I hope you enjoy the story and PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to know what you think! **

**I'm Random does not own Once Upon A Time**

**Enjoy!**

Where am I? What happened? What's going on?

Like the sense of dread in me, my answer appears...

* * *

I was on the ship, on my way home. Through the small window in the chamber, fluffy clouds flew past us at quickening speeds. The darkness outside couldn't reach me, and with every breath I took we were getting farther and farther away from the prison that was Neverland.

The darkness both outside and in me quickly passes, and I can't help but feel whole again. I'm finally coming home! I'm finally going back to Storybrooke! Both my moms are up there and I can't wait to return and spend a lot of time together! My dad is up there too, maybe when we get back we can practice with the wooden swords again! And maybe Grandpa Charming can join in on the fight!

I smile, the smile so big that it hurts my face, but I don't care! I'm safe and with my family once again. I will never be separated from them again as long as I live.

I remember this happiness and the confidence I had once the final fight was over.

Or so I thought.

Above me, I hear the yells of my family guiding the ship through the sky, following the stars and the path they create before us.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, content and calm after so many days.

I'm safe!

Or so I thought.

I hear a voice speaking to me, sounding similar to my kidnapper but much more threatening. Gone is the child's happy voice he used around me, he sounds not like the immortal Peter Pan, but like a nightmare. A nightmare that causes shivers throughout my body, turning my happiness cold.

I sit up and look at his face. It's weird. He's a kid, like me, but he does not look it. He looks furious, he looks like he is mad. His face is in a scowl and his eyes wish me gone.

What did I do? He was the one that stole my heart! Why is he mad at me?

I hear him speak, but the words barely register in my shaken mind. I feel my eyes widen in terror. With shaking hands I grasp the blankets and try to get away from the monster before me.

But I can't.

His cold hands grab me, trapping me in place. I cannot move, I'm frozen with fear! The monster's claws sink into my back and start to pull. I feel myself leaving, I feel part of me trapped and squirming in his grip, struggling to hold on to the life I've barely lived.

I didn't realize I was screaming until Rumpelstiltskin appeared in the doorway, holding a small decorated box. We turn to him and I feel Pan's fear in his shaking grip.

I'm saved! I'm saved!

But I'm not.

In only a second, I've somehow changed positions. I'm no longer sitting at the head of the bed, like earlier. I no longer feel safe and all the happiness I felt before is gone, as if by magic.

My hands now grip my red shirt, bunching up the fabric, like a lifeline. A shadow is in my grip, and is squirming in my big hands, trying to break free.

I turn my head in time to see Rumpelstiltskin move his hand over the lid of the small box. Like a waterfall, a red menacing mist quickly pours out of it.

Fear fills me and my hopes are defeated. With a horror-stricken look I can only watch as the blood-red mist quickly slices through the air, engulfing me in its trap.

Next thing I know everything's dark.

I'm gone.

* * *

With my big hands, I miraculously get to my feet and look at the new surroundings around me.

I see sunlight and a bright blue sky on the horizon. Gone is the darkness and despair of Neverland, and gone is the threat of Peter Pan. I see trees around me and the pavement with the bright orange boundary line, trapping us in the town that lies ahead.

It is in this moment I realize that I am in Storybrooke, away from the fears and horrors of Neverland. I'm home! I'm safe! I'm okay!

But if I am safe, then why do I feel like a threat?

Around me, standing feet away from me, are my family.

This was not the big reunion I was expecting.

They surround me in a circle, suffocating me with their anger, trapping me in their fury. But why are they mad at me? What did I do?

I look at each one of their faces in confusion, their glares making me shiver in fear.

Why are they acting like this? This is supposed to be a happy reunion! They're supposed to be happy to see me! Why are they mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Why do they suddenly hate me?

I feel upset, sadness fills me, but I do not show it, I have to be strong, I have to be tough, like my mom.

I turn to face my mom, and have to fight back the tears that quickly cover my eyes, I rapidly blink and straighten my posture. My eyes stare straight ahead, focusing anywhere else but at the gun poised in her hand.

The silence seems so loud, so I speak.

"Mom?" I question, letting it fill the silence.

"What?" she responds, her anger easily heard, her confusion like mine.

"Mom!" I say once more, trying to clear away the haze of confusion that is engulfing all of us "What's going on? When did we get back to Storybrooke?"

"What are you talking about?" she responds, raising the weapon higher.

"How did we get to Storybrooke? When did we get back? Why am I-"

"Just. Shut. Up." she responds, her finger finding the trigger "Or I'll shoot"

"Why would you shoot me? What did I do?" I ask with a shaking voice.

"What the-" she starts to say, giving me a confused look.

"Don't listen to him" Rumpelstiltskin says, stepping forward "He is just trying to confuse you, he's nothing we should be afraid of, don't fall for these tricks"

With a reassuring nod, she turns to glare at me again, my feelings hurt by her sudden rage. She points the weapon at my chest, taking aim.

"I'm done playing your games-" she starts to say.

"Wait!" I yell, raising my hands "Why are you going to shoot me? What did I do?"

"Neverland? Taking my son?" Mom asks, sounding extremely annoyed "Do you not remember the hell you put us through Pan?"

Now I'm confused even more. "Pan?" I ask, wrinkling my eyebrows, "Isn't he in Neverland? Isn't it over?"

"Enough of this! Finish the coward off Miss Swan!" Rumpelstiltskin yells, his face red. My mom nods and places her finger on the trigger.

I begin to sweat, my vision dizzy. The world around me spins, the world I thought I understood now lost in confusion. Why would they kill me? Do they hate me now?

If they want to kill me, they can, but I want to know why first.

"Why are you killing me? What did I do? I ask, my shaking voice betraying my false courage.

"For all the damage you caused us!" Mom yells, "I'm sick of this! I'm done!" She then points the gun at my head, her shaking hands ready to shoot.

"But... but... I did so much good!" I yelled back "I brought you to Storybrooke! I helped you break the curse-"

"What?" my Mom asks, her anger momentarily forgotten.

"I'm Henry!" I yell so the treetops can hear me, "Why are you trying to kill your own son?" I ask, tears now falling down my cheeks.

"Henry is in Storybrooke" Mom replies in a monotone.

"No, I'm Henry!" I scream "I have the heart of the truest believer! I'm your son!"

"Shoot him now Miss Swan" Rumpelstiltskin persuades "He is only trying to confuse you so that he can escape."

"I am Henry!" I yell turning to face them all, "The Evil Queen adopted me and I have two moms and-"

"Lies" Rumpelstiltskin interrupts "Why can't you accept you've lost? I was right, you are nothing but a coward."

"I am not a coward!" I yell "I am brave and I am Henry!"

"If you're Henry prove it" My mom says, annoyed at my arguments.

"I told you a lot!" I yell "Isn't that good enough?"

"Prove it" she says, her voice cold.

I think, what could possibly prove that I'm Henry? What should I say? What story will convince them?

And then I know what story to tell.

I look at my mom's glare straight in the eyes and speak.

"I used Miss Blanchard's credit card and went to Boston to find you" I tell "And I knocked on your apartment door and told you I was your son. You didn't believe me, but I walked in the room anyway. You were wearing a red dress and you were all alone. On the counter was a cupcake with a burned out candle and you took me back to Storybrooke in your yellow car and eventually we started Operation Cobra."

I look in her eyes and recognition dawns on her face. Her anger quickly fades and she looks at me in shock. I see tears in her eyes but she blinks them away before anyone else could see.

"Henry?" she whispers, surprise in her voice.

"Yeah mom, its me, who else would it be?" I ask, a smile on my face.

"You look just like Peter Pan on the outside."

"What?!" I scream, surprise and confusion on my face.

Before she responds, I look down at my awkward body and discover it is not mine. Instead of my red shirt, I'm wearing a tight green outfit, similar to the many leaves found only in Neverland. I look at my big hands and realize they are not mine, but Peter Pan's. Horror fills me, will I ever get back in my own body?

Belle steps forward and hands me a small mirror and when I look I don't see my own face, but the face of Peter Pan.

I scream, my new voice echoing off the treetops.

"Henry..." my Mom says, stepping forward.

Tears in my eyes, I run towards her. I am almost her height now and can see her face to face. I lean in for a hug and tears escape my eyes.

Why did Pan have to switch bodies with me?

What is he planning to do in Storybrooke?

Will I ever be myself again? Will I ever truly be Henry again?

I don't know.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! I want to know what you think! And I'm debating whether I should continue this or leave it as a stand-alone. Any thoughts?**

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW and thank you for reading (I really appreciate it!) and have a wonderful day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! **

**To all of you who have read and reviewed (especially those who reviewed...) THANK YOU! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I love when I get a review it truly does make me happy and makes my day the best day ever! It also makes me want to write more for you guys! So when you finish could you please review? I would really appreciate it! And it would make me the happiest person ever!**

**So again, thanks for clicking, reviewing, reading, etc. I appreciate it and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

**NOTE: I didn't want to just rewrite last week's episode, so this story is going to be a little different, and might not exactly follow the last couple of episodes. Sorry if this makes anybody upset, but I don't want to just rewrite the episodes, I want to make it interesting for you guys!**

**I'M RANDOM DOES NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

* * *

"Henry?"

I am shaken of my fears and look into my mom's eyes.

"Mom!" I yell, a smile spreading on my face.

I quickly run over and embrace her in a hug. It's weird, we're now the same height. I can look her right in the eyes! I'm not hugging her waist anymore. It feels strange hugging her with these big arms that aren't mine. I feel like I'm not the one hugging her, that I'm somewhere else...

Of course I'm somewhere else! Peter Pan is in my body! Doing whatever he pleases, pretending he's me!

Well, he can't anymore, now they know about the switch. Now, maybe, we can finally stop him.

I loosen my grip and pull away, looking into my mom's eyes. My smile grows wider and my hopes quickly swell with happiness.

My family finally recognizes me! They know I'm Henry!

Holding on tight, me and my mom cross the bright orange line entering the magical and chaotic Storybrooke.

I run to Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming, who welcome me with big smiles and open arms. I quickly go in for a hug, burying my face in Grandma Snow's shoulder. I feel comfort and relaxed, able to be free of the danger that lies ahead of us, disguised as me.

Pulling away, I smile at them both (who smile back at me too) and turn to face Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.

Belle looks happy to see me, her smile rivals even my own! She turns to face Rumpelstiltskin, and so do I.

Rumpelstiltskin looks frozen in shock, his eyes wide in surprise. He can't believe what he sees, and looks over my new big body in complete astonishment. His mouth is open but quickly closes when he meets my now blue eyes.

He pats me on the back. "Sorry I doubted you" he says, his eyes sincere, body rigid "Sorry I put you in this box"

"It's alright" I respond, laughing away the tense moment "I would have done the same thing!"

We both share a smile, then I turn to face the rest of my family.

I say what everyone doesn't want to think about, the ugly reality no one wants to face.

"So what happens now?" I ask, looking for answers and feeling the smile fall from my face.

"Well, you can't enter Storybrooke as you are" Rumpelstiltskin says, his face serious.

"He's right" My mom adds, looking away in thought.

"Why can't I go to Storybrooke?" I ask, "Why can't I go home?"

I feel the emotions in me and they overwhelm me before I can gain control. I feel my breath quicken and a sob trying to escape me.

But I won't let it.

Taking a deep breath I look away and focus my eyes on the green trees ahead of me, my arms crossed. I can't let them see me like this, I have to be strong, I have to be brave, I have to be a hero, and heroes don't cry.

Taking deep breaths I look at the green ahead of me, and let tears escape my eyes, blurring the green leaves and leaving tracks along my new face.

"Henry?" I hear my mom ask, her footsteps I can hear coming up behind me.

"Why can't I go home?" I ask, maintaining a bravado voice that quivers faintly.

"Well..." My mom says, "You're not Henry"

"But I am! I'm Henry!"

"We know you're Henry, but everyone else doesn't" my mom explains, her hand resting on my shoulder "When you enter Storybrooke, people won't see it's you Henry, they'll only see Peter Pan, and it will cause fear and terror in Storybrooke. Not only that, they could hurt you Henry, and we don't want you to get hurt"

I turn to face her, and quickly wipe the tears from my eyes with my rough hands. She squeezes my shoulder, and then lets go.

"So if I can't go home, where do I go?"

"We'll take you back to the apartment, and find you something to wear, something that's not out of the ordinary" she says, gesturing to my leaf-green suit.

"Okay" I say, my smile returning. I follow her and the others to the car, and get in the back seat. I look out the window and see my home pass by in green blurs.

I don't care what they say, I will go home really soon.

* * *

We enter the apartment and I can't help but look around. It looks just like we left it, but everything feels different. It doesn't bring comfort like it did before, it doesn't make me feel calm like before... maybe it's because of Pan...

My mom, Grandma Snow, Grandpa Charming, and Rumpelstiltskin enter behind me.

"Well, what do you propose we do now Miss Swan?" Rumpelstiltskin asks, somewhat annoyed. "Henry can't walk around town like this, do you know what they would do to him?"

"I agree with him Emma" Grandma Snow pipes in "Henry can't walk around looking like Pan! Especially with Regina, who still doesn't know about the switch! She could hurt him!"

"I know! I know!" My mom says sounding annoyed "Which is why I have an idea"

"Well what are you going to do?" I ask, my new voice surprising them.

"Hang on" My mom says, running up the stairs and leaving us behind.

I turn back and face my family, and an awkward silence fills the air. Grandpa charming and Grandma Snow smile, trying to find words to start a conversation. I return the smile and turn to face Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin seems to be looking anywhere else but at me, waiting for my mom to come back, waiting for the awkward silence to end.

Well, there's one way to end an awkward silence.

"Mr. Gold?" I ask, breaking the silence.

He looks up at me and for a flicker of a moment I see a look on his face that he quickly hides. For just a moment he looked lost, like one of the Lost Boys on Neverland, trying to find what he thinks he can't discover.

"What is it Henry?" He responds, curious as to why I called him.

I panic. "How are you today Mr. Gold?"

My family looks at me like I have lost my mind, and Rumpelstiltskin looks at me like I have two heads. I stand there awkwardly, waiting for him to answer the question.

"I'm good?" he responds, raising it like a question.

"Well that's good! I'm having a good day too!" I respond with a lot of enthusiasm, "What was your favorite part of today?"

He looks confused, and gives me a weird look (what's so weird about these questions?).

"My favorite-" he starts to sat before being interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. He looks past me and up at my mom who is coming down the stairs carrying clothes in her arms.

He ignores my question. "What do you plan to do with these clothes Miss Swan?" he asks, gesturing towards the clothes pile she is carrying.

"This is my plan" my mom explains "We give him a disguise, change his clothes so no one knows who he is."

"That's your plan?" Mr. Gold says, disbelief on his face.

"It's the best plan I can come up with in a short amount of time!" my mom yells back "It will have to do for now!"

"Wait" Grandpa Charming says, interrupting the argument, "Are those my clothes?"

"They're the only clothes that we have that will fit Pan's body!" my mom responds.

"How do you know this will work?" Rumpelstiltskin argues.

"When we were in Neverland" My mom starts to say "Pan disguised himself as Henry, wearing his clothes-"

"What?!" I yell, interrupting my mom "Pan was wearing my clothes? When did this happen?"

My mom goes on, ignoring my outburst. "He made us believe we found Henry, but when he turned around it was a trap. He was disguised and we didn't recognize him!'

Rumpelstiltskin gives her a look "Not the best idea Miss Swan" He murmurs "But it will have to do for now"

"Yes it will have to do" My mom says, handing me the pile of clothes "Now Henry change into these"

Without saying a word, I leave my family and change.

* * *

I look in the mirror, but don't see my face. I see bright blue eyes on a young confused face. I don't see me at all in the reflection, I only see Peter Pan. There is no trace of Henry in the mirror, I can't even see myself in the boy that stands before me. I only see Pan and the harm he has caused my family.

In the mirror, I adjust my blue jeans and the white t-shirt my mom handed me, and put on the black jacket. I grab the sunglasses off the sink counter and place them over my (I mean Pan's) eyes, the disguise now complete.

Looking at the stranger in the mirror one last time, I open the door and walk to my family, ready to enter the world once more.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 2! Thank you for reading and please review! Just out of curiosity, but what do you think of the writing? Is it bad? And I'm debating about continuing this more to include the curse (if it happens in the next episode) and maybe perhaps Henry's experience as Pan in Storybrooke. Thoughts? **

**Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day/night! Goodbye!**


End file.
